Physical dependence upon diazepam (Valium) was produced in female Sprague-Dawley rats. Estrus behavior was monitored for changes in rats undergoing treatment with diazepam. Animals were withdrawn from diazepam and their brain metabolism was studied using the 2-deoxyglucose technique. 14C-deoxyglucose uptake in the brains of diazepam withdrawing rats appeared grossly similar to that seen with both phenobarbital and alcohol withdrawing rats. The autoradiographs of the Valium withdrawing rats appeared darker than controls. Columns and ovoid regions of increased uptake in the cortex and cerebellum, respectively, were seen. The lateral geniculate appears banded with the dorsal portion being darker than the ventral although the difference is not as noticeable as those seen with the phenobarbital withdrawing rat. Densitometric measurements are planned to compare diazepam, phenobarbital and alcohol withdrawing rats with respect to their glucose uptake.